And So Commence The Blazing Fire
by Just Maritza
Summary: A DQMW Forum Challenge 7 for August '09 combining two photos. One of M&S gazing at each other in that dream sequence of Sully before he proposes to her and the other a soaking wet Sully looking all so desirable. Well, Sully does get wet alright.


**And So Commence The Blazing Fire **

**By Maritza Franklin**

**August 8, 2009**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of DQMW, created by Beth Sullivan.

He caught sight of her, the woman of his dreams, just standing there with rain threatening to release itself and his heart began to sing as he found himself easing over to where she stood, stopping short, wanting to continue admiring her more at a distance as she too caught a glimpse of him, and immediately locked gazes. Ever since Sully met Michaela almost a year ago, he had been fantasizing—innocent enough at first—about her, and up until now, had battled against them failing miserably, from progressively becoming more and more vivid, intense and yes, intimate. Over the course of several months, he had gotten to know her pretty well, especially her stubborn and courageous side, but he had also gotten to intimately witness her vulnerable and caring side. He finally had to admit he wanted her, so badly that it hurt and not just as a bedmate, but a life long partner in everything. Yes, that's it, realization smacking him across his face; it was love he finally admitted he was feeling for the remarkable lady as he gaped at the very woman producing in him such incredible sensations of warmth and adoration. The rain began to descend upon them, desire now dripping from him and he too noticed the same thing from her—he was certain of it. He couldn't believe that his heart had actually opened up to another love, another woman, something he thought had been sealed shut forever. Does he dare tell her, how much he aches for her all over, but most importantly his heart? She looked on, so innocent and sensually sweet, as the rain trickled down her face, making him want her all the more, to finally and truly taste her, than just a mare chaste kiss.

They stared at each other under the heavenly downpour, but all he could see was a glorious day of them standing and holding one another, her in white and him bare-chested, eagerly wanting to dive in for that long awaited kiss, in some meadow, and then suddenly rolling onto the grass laughing and just enjoying each other basking in the sun. She moved in inch by inch, against the beaded rain and all he desperately wanted to do right now was to play out that very dream, kiss her senseless in front of the whole town if need be. He recalled the birthday kiss he had given her months ago. It was sweet and innocent, just perfect at the time, but right now, he just wanted to devour her and wondered what was on her mind right at this very moment with the way she was eying him making his heart pound away erratically.

Since meeting Sully, Michaela's curiosity and admiration of the soaking man of that very said name just steps before her, had gotten the best of her, and all she wanted to do was to repeat that simple, yet wondrous kiss that this special friend of hers had given her on her birthday months ago. It was the best birthday present she had ever gotten, and ever since then, she had dreamed about receiving another such kiss from Sully. Actually, she had been day-dreaming all along what it might be like to be thoroughly kissed by him. One particular recurrent one was of them in some meadow, rolling about in laughter, just enjoying each other. At one point, they were standing intensely about to kiss and always she is in white and him without a shirt. What could this mean?

It wasn't until her birthday, and that oh so innocent and gentle kiss did her heart finally revealed what she had been denying, that of her growing love for Sully. She never thought it could ever happen to her again, and worse, even stronger than before, that it actually frightened her. Only now she felt positively ready, to indulge in her growing fondness for him wondering if they have a chance, and praying that they do, as she couldn't possibly give her heart entirely to someone else again only to loose him or be rejected. It was a gamble she was now willing to take if he was willing to. Though he spoke so little of himself, she felt she knew the real him, and he knew and accepted the real her. He looked so breathtakingly, even all soaked dripping with want making him all the more desirable. She felt her body react in ways she had never truly felt except now only around Sully, but today, right now at this very moment, it was stronger than ever, the pull, and didn't know what to do, but to be drawn in closer to him. Thus, inch by inch unknowingly her steps took her entrancingly towards that viral man under the cascading rain. What was happening to her? Whatever it was, she needed to find out now, and what could be done about it.

Michaela stopped short in front of Sully and he just had to reach out and touch her delicate now dampened face. Heat radiated through him from her. She felt it too, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she took it all in. Both just stood there for a long while silently debating on how to finally dive in for what they had been longing to do, their eyes communicating their burning desires and all the rain was doing, was heightening the moment. They felt the immense passion engulfed them that they honestly swore steam evaporated from them instead of the rain putting out the fire. Eyes to eyes, touch to touch, she too, reached out to caress his handsome drenched face. Rain dribbling from their lips, so lusciously, so invitingly; their wet clothes clung to each other so snuggly, so revealing; their heaving chests and forms so obvious and desperate. There was nothing, but absolutely nothing, that could stop them now. They wanted it so badly, why not, they were grown adults? Why beat around the bush? It was obvious they craved each other. Their heads now suddenly began to motion in closer, the rain grew fiercer now, welcoming and encouraging them on. They couldn't help themselves. Was it too soon? Love hadn't even been declared. Yet, reasoning abandoned them, replaced by raw need, only for one another—and then, his sweltering oral cave came crashing to her heated nourishing entrance, latching on, and just fusing themselves as one, refusing to ever part.

Suddenly, a wave of flood doused the ardent man and woman. Confusion and relief washed over them, breaking them apart. Was that the way for the heavens to cool them off by abruptly opening up and letting the gushing rain descend upon them to put out their fire because regular rain shower obviously was not doing its job? Exactly the opposite the shower was doing—all the more desirable in each other's eyes they were.

"Loren!" exclaimed both Michaela and Sully stunned and appalled at the same time, snapping them out of their reveries as they looked around realizing it hadn't even started to rain—but that kiss felt so real, they each thought, or was it? Both felt their bodies awkwardly scrambled for normality from their trance and downpour.

"What the devil has gotten into the two of you? I have been here jabbering a while and it's been falling on def ears." Fumed Loren with an empty bucket of water he let dropped to his side. "Well, Dr. Mike, you gonna prescribe me that miracle youth medicine or let me rut away?"

"Fine… I give in, I'll order it for you," Michaela struggled embarrassedly against her better judgment.

"Loren! What have you foolhardily gone and done?" shouted Dorothy alarmingly, rushing out the store with a couple of brand new towels she picked up among her brother-in-law merchandises.

"Oh, heck, he was just standing there gawking, ogling…goo-gooly…ohhh… whatever eyes distracting Dr. Mike from an important discussion we was having about getting my hand on that fountain of youth medicine going around. It wasn't meant to soak her." He then turned to the sodden lady in question with shame, "Uhhh, sorry Dr. Mike." Then he returned back to Dorothy, "What in tarnation are you doing with my towels? They ain't been bought for."

"Loren Bray, how dare you question my intention on these towels after pulling such a dreadful feat?" chastised Dorothy turning to the saturated individuals, handling them each a towel.

"Huh? Oh—arrr—ugh!" He swiped his hand in the air, carrying his bucket, and huffed back into the shop, not before adding, "'Sides, it's about to pour anyhow, so they're nice and soaked already," he sniggered, "Though they could still use a good downpour if you ask me."

"I'm so sorry, Michaela…Sully. Oh, that ornery old kook—I don't know what has gotten into Loren of late, especially towards you Sully," and she smiled knowingly at him, having been admiring Michaela and he gazing absorbedly at each other, understanding Loren's rash behavior, that she even winked at him, making him blush like a school boy as he wiped his face having been found out.

"Are you alright, Dr .Mike?" Sully asked concerned, handling the now used soggy towel back to Dorothy, still eying Michaela.

Michaela flushed, wiping the moisture from her face a little longer than necessary trying to conceal the shameless smile attempting to escape even though she wasn't as soaked as Sully obviously was, but despite the embarrassment, was grateful to Loren nonetheless for cooling her down. Now she wondered amusingly, if it helped Sully as well.

"I'm fine Sully," still holding his gaze.

"Come on along you two; let's get you warm and dry while you have some tea. It's about to rain anyhow. I'll even give you a change of complimentary clothing on Loren's behalf for his foolishness."

"That's not necessary, Dorothy. I have another dress at the clinic."

"I'm good," still eying Michaela with such yearning. "I could use the coolness and the rain." Then he bit his tongue, and began to fumble his words, "I…I…uh…will leave ya to…to tend to whatever you need to tend to. Afternoon Ladies," then with a little smile directed at the newly acceptance love of his life, he quietly, but awkwardly and swiftly walked away. The need to get away so strong, that it was unbearable, not because of Dorothy catching on with what was happening to him, but didn't want to embarrass Michaela any further, pretty sure she felt it too and that bucket of water wasn't enough to douse him. If only he could just get down on his knees and pop that all important question, but the difference between them was too great. Do they even have a chance?

"So, did it help you too, the sudden brief_ shower_," smiled Dorothy broadly, good-naturedly fanning herself with her hand to indicate the heat still simmering about even though it was a cool fall afternoon about to storm." Michaela flushed, yet smiled unabashedly, diverting her eyes from Dorothy. "Oh, Michaela," grabbing her hand in approval and friendship, "I think it's simply wonderful seeing Sully's spirits soaring all because of you. I hear he's been constantly in town since you arrive last year. He's definitely come back from the dead."

"That doesn't mean I'm the one raising his spirits. It could be any number of women in town."

"Oh, who are you fooling? The only other newly available woman in town currently is me, and we both know it's not me he's been fixing his eyes on with my being recently widowed," she settled for, not wanting to admit her maturity. "You've got that same so called goo-goo eyes Loren just fumble his words over. Seems to me he should have doused you further with a separate bucket as well, you're still smoldering."

"I was not ogling him, nor am I smoldering," seethed Michaela attempting to state factually, but finally she was unable to contain herself, and burst into fits of giggles—Dorothy followed suit, finding a confidant in her after all. _Had Sully dreamt the same dream_? Michaela wondered.

Somewhere in the shop, Loren too, gave a chuckle or two, having just amused himself in drenching the stubborn knuckleheads. Michaela and Sully certainly had been looking on fervently at each other, and then thinking enviously to himself, _Ahh, to be young and in love_. _Now if they can only do something about it, soon and not waste any more time lusting after each other. They're only embarrassing themselves in front of this town. An old man, such as myself, could have a heart attack just watching them._ Than continued on his tasks hurriedly.

The End…

Thank you for taking the time to read, and for whatever comment you are able to give.


End file.
